


Дополнительное время

by Eva_Nevskaya, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya



Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Episode: s03e15 The Pain in The Heart, Episode: s04e14 The Hero in the Hold, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Nevskaya/pseuds/Eva_Nevskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: О семье, которую мы выбираем сами, и преступниках, которые сидят с нами за одним столом.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди 2 лвл





	Дополнительное время

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Некоторые из нас](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492708) by [fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020), [innokentya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya). 



Спенсер сидит на диване в кабинете Лэнса, на столе лежат несколько папок с делами, которые он приехал с ним обсудить. Его кузену нужен взгляд со стороны, а Спенсер только и рад помочь. Тем более его обеспокоил голос Лэнса, когда тот сообщал о похищении агента Бута. Спенсер знает, как Лэнс относится к этому человеку, знает, что Бут заменяет ему семью. И он не хочет даже думать о том, что случилось бы с Лэнсом, не спаси Джаред Бут и доктор Бреннан своего брата и напарника.

Спенсер смотрит, как Лэнс что-то ищет в ящике стола, бормоча под нос о том, что точно видел нужную вещь в одном из них. В итоге Лэнс достает пачку сигарет и зажигалку, ставит пепельницу между собой и кузеном. Подкурив, начинает кашлять. Спенсер молчит. Лэнс держит сигарету чуть дрожащими пальцами. 

— Могильщица — забралась под кожу, — после короткой паузы Лэнс выдыхает прямо на Спенсера, заставляя того поморщиться от едкого дыма. — Я знаю, как с этим справиться, но не могу собраться. Моя стена — дырявый бронежилет. 

— Есть запасной план: щит из друзей помогает, — Спенсер задумывается на секунду и добавляет: — Поэтому я здесь. 

— Скольких еще умников мы должны потерять? — Лэнс тушит сигарету и подходит к окну, чтобы открыть его. — Я утратил контроль над собой и не смог удержать их. Из-за личностных отношений и заинтересованности в деле мы действовали импульсивно. Никто даже не задумался о последствиях. 

Спенсер внимательно разглядывает напряженную спину Лэнса, опирающегося на подоконник. Он понимает его, представляет, что тот чувствует, поэтому осторожно подбирает слова. 

— Ты неверно интерпретируешь то, что я сказал. Я не говорю использовать друзей, как живой щит. Помнишь, что ты мне сказал после того, как получил оружие? Ты представлял, что защищаешь их. Я видел, как вы работаете, они аналогично оберегают тебя. Семья, которую мы выбираем сами. 

— Я просто стоял и смотрел, как они нарушают правила. Понимаешь, Спенсер? — Лэнс садится на диван напротив и выбивает себе еще одну сигарету из пачки.

— Ты не должен брать вину на себя за их выбор. Вы спасли агента Бута, а способ в данный момент — не главное. — Спенсер пытается поймать его взгляд. — Если тебя это утешит, то моя команда нарушает правила систематически. Хотч пишет десяток отчетов и объяснительных, почему мы поступили именно так. Когда наше расследование затрагивает кого-то из команды, границы размываются. И это не хорошо, но и не плохо. 

Следующие пару минут Лэнс молча курит, обдумывая услышанное.

— Но разве я не должен помогать им не выходить за границы? — он чиркает зажигалкой и следит за вспыхнувшим язычком пламени. — Разве не должен быть голосом разума, когда они теряют контроль?

— Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос. 

— Это сложнее, чем я думал. Сначала Зак, теперь Таффит. — Потушить сигарету удается Лэнсу не с первого раза, но он все равно тянется за следующей.

— Шесть минут. Столько отнимает одна сигарета у нас с тобой, — это Спенсер говорит всем, кто ему дорог и у кого есть вредная привычка.

— Ремарк писал, что люди — ещё больший яд, чем алкоголь или табак, — вздыхает Лэнс и спрашивает: — Знаешь, сколько людей, по статистике, умирает по другим причинам за это же время?

— Одна тысяча восемьдесят человек, — отвечает Спенсер, продолжая смотреть, как Лэнс крутит в руках пачку сигарет. — Просчитать вероятность, когда мы окажемся в их числе? 

— Нет. — Лэнс открывает и закрывает пачку. — А просчитать вероятность, с которой один из умников окажется серийным убийцей, можешь?

Спенсер качает головой и вспоминает, как девять месяцев назад Лэнс вызвал его для составления профиля. 

_Рид переступает порог Джефферсоновского института и сразу попадает в лапы агента Бута. Тот, словно извиняясь, описывает ситуацию, оправдывает коллег, себя и причину, из-за которой Рид здесь. Бут прикладывает карточку к считывающему устройству, и оно противно пищит, пропуская их на платформу, где ждут остальные. Рид по дороге читал их личные дела; сопоставляет то, что уже знает, с тем, что видит. Энджела крутит карандаш в руках, рисуя в воздухе иной исход событий. Ходжинс сидит на рабочем месте, держась за голову, и бормочет под нос: «Это я виноват». Рид читает по губам. Бреннан изучает его в ответ, как новые кости._

_— Это доктор Спенсер Рид. Мой кузен, — Свитс улыбается ему едва заметно. — Он из отдела поведенческого анализа ФБР, я попросил его помочь с профилем. Нам нужен трезвый, незаинтересованный взгляд со стороны. Сейчас я всех представлю._

_— Добро пожаловать, доктор Рид, — Бреннан протягивает ему ладонь после знакомства. — Читала ваши работы._

_— И я ознакомился с вашими, — он выдавливает улыбку. — Где мне можно устроить штаб?_

_Доктор Сароян разводит руками:_

_— Свитс предлагает свой кабинет, либо вы можете устроиться где-то в лаборатории._

_— Кабинет Лэнса подойдет, — Рид улыбается заметно теплее._

Моргнув, Спенсер обрывает поток воспоминаний и смотрит на кузена. Немного подумав, он спрашивает: 

— Ты хочешь поговорить про Зака? 

— Что? — Лэнс выглядит обескураженным. 

— У нас не было времени поговорить об этом раньше. И я говорю не про дело, а про личность Зака. 

— Он гений, — Лэнс выдыхает. — Зак… рациональный человек, который опирается на логику. Жизнь для него — эксперимент. И не мне судить, но он его провалил.

Спенсер понимающе кивает:

— Это его кот Шредингера. 

— Спенсер, мы открыли коробку за него и знаем результат! — Лэнс вскакивает на ноги и принимается ходить по кабинету в поисках пятого угла. 

Спенсер невольно проводит параллель с тем, что уже видел здесь. Сравнивает Лэнса с той версией девятимесячной давности, что хранится в его памяти. 

_Свитс — хвастается — показывает кузену свой кабинет. Рид понимает, как для него это важно и не перебивает. Дает время все рассказать, понимая, что дело, может, и не терпит отлагательств, но пять минут ничего не решат._

_— Это моя была идея заменить челюсть в скелете, — Свитс резко меняет тему, а Рид садится на диван. — Я составил свой портрет подозреваемого и принял решение, что так будет правильно._

_— Для субъекта это важно — собрать мозаику полностью. Я бы поступил так же. — Рид наблюдает, как Свитс нервно ходит по кабинету, размахивая руками. Понимает, что тот не может справиться с эмоциями. — Ты хочешь поговорить?_

_— Позже, — Свитс качает головой. — Сейчас не могу ни говорить, ни думать. Да и не хочу. Все, что я мог рассказать, то поведал по дороге._

_— Тогда мне нужно допросить всю команду._

_— И меня?_

_— В том числе, — кивает Рид. — Сделаем это в твоем кабинете. Так они будут чувствовать себя в безопасности и будут более откровенны._

_— Ты уже знаешь, с кем хочешь поговорить в первую очередь?_

_Потерев лоб, Рид отвечает, слегка поджав губы:_

_— Доктор Ходжинс._

_— Сейчас позвоню Буту. — Свитс ищет по карманам телефон. — А профиль?.._

_— После допроса._

Лэнс нервно переставляет книги с места на место, словно больше не замечая чужого присутствия рядом. Спенсер выжидающе смотрит, ждет, когда кузен вернется и можно будет продолжить разговор. Он понимает, что раны, которые оставило то дело, даже не приблизились к заживлению. И, вероятней всего, не только у Лэнса, но и у всей их команды. 

— Ты ведь тоже проводишь эксперимент, — прочищая горло, говорит Спенсер. — С доктором Бреннан и агентом Бутом. 

— Что? — Лэнс резко оборачивается и несколько секунд, не моргая, смотрит на него. — Я хочу понять их взаимоотношения, помочь им самим разобраться в своих чувствах. Разве это эксперимент? 

— В какой-то степени. — Спенсер пожимает плечами. — Ты торопишь события, предполагаешь, какой исход может быть, и заставляешь их приближаться к нему. Торопишь события, если коротко. А я посмею поделиться своими впечатлениями о них и сказать, что доктору Бреннан нужно время, она мыслит и живет очень логично. Перемены никто не любит. 

— Стал разбираться в отношениях? – щурится Лэнс, из-за чего его выражение лица становится практически нечитаемым.

Спенсер хмыкает:

— Нет, просто моя работа — изучать людей. 

_Доктор Ходжинс сидит напротив и выглядит озабоченным. Он нервно делает несколько глотков воды и, кажется, практически готов начать посвящать Рида в теории заговора, но тот начинает беседу первым:_

_— Расскажите мне, как все было._

_— Мы с Заком проводили эксперимент. Все просчитали, — Ходжинс прикрывает глаза, словно переносится обратно в лабораторию. — Мы начали спорить. Я спросил, с каких пор я стал ассистентом, а Зак ответил: «С тех самых, как я стал королем лаборатории». Я передал ему мономер, как он и просил. Мы все просчитали. Я пошел за формой, которая должна была понадобиться, а Зак… Зак добавил мономер, раздался взрыв. Мы же все просчитали! — он вскакивает на ноги и тут же садится обратно. — Следующее, что я помню — это вой пожарной сирены и крики доктора Бреннан, которая звала меня по имени._

_Зажмурившись, Ходжинс потирает ладонью — неосознанно, думает Рид, — в области солнечного сплетения и продолжает:_

_— Откашлявшись, я сказал, что со мной все в порядке, и тогда увидел Зака. Кэм… то есть доктор Сароян побежала звонить медикам, Бут и Бреннан кинулись к Заку._

_— Вы уверены, что дали Заку именно мономер? — делая пометку в блокноте, спрашивает Рид._

_— Да! — несколько агрессивно отвечает Ходжинс. — Зак добавил три грамма, как и положено. Мы все просчитали._

_— Хорошо, что было дальше?_

_— Мы навестили Зака в больнице, договорились по очереди с ним быть. У него ожоги третьей степени. — Ходжинс закрывает лицо руками, Рид знает, что тот чувствует вину. — Потом принялись за свою работу._

_— Кто проводил анализ взрывчатого вещества?_

_— Я, — рубит Ходжинс. — Не доверяю ФБР. Особенно когда дело касается моего друга._

_Рид пропускает мимо ушей его невольный — или же вполне осознанный? — выпад в сторону Бюро._

_— Что вы выяснили, доктор Ходжинс? — спрашивает он, подаваясь чуть вперед._

_— Трициклический пероксид ацетона вступил в реакцию с термопластиком и произошел взрыв. Я решил, что Зак перепутал контейнеры. В этом есть логика. Понимаете, **доктор** Рид? — Ходжинс смотрит на него, словно в поисках поддержки. — Тогда я решил продолжить работать и сравнить серебро со скелета и шурупов. _

_— И какой результат?_

_— Когда я спустился в хранилище, то скелета не обнаружил. Позвал доктора Сароян, а она — Бреннан, Бута и Свитса, — Ходжинс переводит дух и вытирает ладони о штаны. — Мы просмотрели камеры видеонаблюдения, они были выведены из строя. Доктор Сароян сказала, что это диверсия, а Бут предположил, что это сделал один из нас._

_Он умолкает, а Рид, глядя на собственные заметки, думает, что дальнейшая часть разговора вряд ли пройдет более гладко. Но есть вопросы, которые, хоть и являются неудобными, следует озвучивать._

_— Вы знаете, кто мог это сделать, доктор Ходжинс?_

_— Вы спрашиваете: не я ли это сделал, не так ли, **агент** Рид? — криво усмехается Ходжинс, и в его улыбке — ни грамма радости._

_— Вы уходите от ответа._

_— Я лучший кандидат для подозрений, — со стороны может показаться, что Ходжинс расслабился, но Рид инстинктивно ощущает исходящее от него напряжение. — Не верю правительству, верю в заговоры, разбираюсь во взрывчатке…_

_— Это чистосердечное признание? — спрашивает Рид, наблюдая за реакцией._

_— Нет. — Ходжинс выравнивает спину и собирается, словно по команде. — Я бы никогда не причинил вред Заку или кому-то из команды._

_— Хорошо, — кивает Рид на выдохе. — Мы закончили. Вы можете позвать агента Бута?_

Лэнс возвращается в свое кресло, давая себе время для обдумывания ответа. Спенсер не собирается его торопить. Иногда в разговорах даже с близким человеком нужна пауза для осознания и принятия того, куда повернул разговор. 

— Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что я создаю семью из Бреннан и Бута для себя? — наконец-то выдает Лэнс. Кажется, он не до конца уверен в правильности формулировки собственного вопроса.

— Я не считаю, что это плохо, — объясняет Спенсер. — Гидеон мне был как отец, которого не хватало в детстве. Мы, словно многодетная семья, понимаешь? Мы любим друг друга, заботимся друг о друге, знаем, когда нужно поддержать, а когда лучше не вмешиваться. 

— Это так заметно? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Лэнс. — То, что я делаю?

— Мне — да, — Спенсер ведет плечом. — Но лишь потому, что я знаю тебя, знаю, через что тебе пришлось пройти. Хотеть семью — это нормально. Но разумно ли вести себя как ребенок, который хочет свести конкретных маму и папу вместе? Как психолог, ты знаешь главное правило — не навреди.

Лэнс долго смотрит на Спенсера, прежде чем ответить.

— Я понимаю, почему ты выбрал на роль отца Гидеона, но понимаешь ли ты, почему я выбрал на роль отца Бута? 

_Бут сидит напротив Рида, сжав руки в замок впереди себя, и изучает его. Рид ждет, когда тот заговорит первым. Он знает, какую тактику допроса выбирать для каждого. Это его работа._

_— И я бы первым допросил Ходжинса, — наконец-то выпаливает Бут. — Он идеально подходит на роль Гормогона…_

_— Субъекта, — перебивает его Рид._

_— Что?_

_— Называя субъекта Гормогоном, вы придаете ему значимости, заставляете чувствовать себя особенным. Это должно быть такое же обычное дело, как и всегда, отличаясь разве что пометкой «важно»._

_— Хорошо, — Бут выдыхает. — Ходжинс подходит на роль субъекта, и это делает его идеальным подозреваемым. Но он слишком очевидный выбор, понимаете, доктор Рид? Так дела раскрываются только в сериалах._

_— А как же доктор Бреннан? Почему вы не подумали на нее? — спрашивает Рид. — Она умна, рациональна…_

_— Нет, — Бут резко обрывает Рида, не дает закончить мысль. — Я знаю, что это не Кости. Не просто знаю. Я ее алиби._

_Рид хмыкает, оценив эмоциональность реакции, и продолжает допрос:_

_— Хорошо. Расскажите мне, что было после того, как вы заметили пропажу скелета._

_Бут сжимает переносицу, будто это помогает восстановить хронологию событий, и пускается в объяснения:_

_— Вызвал команду ФБРовцев, нужно было проверить институтскую технику, собрать улики. Умники не находили себе места, с подозрением смотрели друг на друга и агентов. Камилла дергала их каждые пару минут, спрашивала, нашли ли они что-то. Кэролайн пыталась угомонить ее, дать ФБР выполнять свою работу. Мы с Кости и Свитсом сидели в кафе рядом с лабораторией, обсуждали детали расследования. Свитс принес наши дела, сказал, что у него есть подозреваемый. Чтобы не ошибиться из-за личной заинтересованности в деле, он посоветовал позвонить своему кузену, вам, доктор Рид._

_— Да, агент Хотчнер сразу же отправил меня к вам, как только получил запрос, — подтверждает Рид. — Какую кандидатуру предложил доктор Свитс?_

_Бут запускает пятерню в волосы: похоже, даже ему становится все сложнее сохранять спокойствие в сложившейся ситуации._

_— Ходжинса, понятное дело, — отвечает он. — Сказал, что тот параноик, и что достаточно долго наблюдал за ним. Поэтому и считает, что именно Ходжинс может быть нашим Гор… субъектом._

_Рид едва заметно дергает уголками губ; как же подобное импульсивное поведение все-таки характерно для кузена, пусть даже он и один из лучших специалистов в своей отрасли._

_— И как вы отреагировали на его слова?_

_— Попросил продолжить, в его словах был смысл. К тому же мы ждали вас, — на мгновение Бут прерывается, переводя дыхание. — Кости отказывалась верить. Защищала Ходжинса. Я пытался объяснить ей, что в этом есть смысл. В конце концов, мы нашли хранилище Гор… субъекта только благодаря ему._

_— Как вы думаете, агент Бут, почему доктор Бреннан защищала доктора Ходжинса? — Рид задает вопрос максимально аккуратно, еще памятуя реакцию Бута на предыдущее упоминание его напарницы._

_В этот раз все обходится лишь вздернутым подбородком._

_— Кости всегда верит в своих людей, даже отрицая свою веру хотя бы в это._

_Рид наклоняет голову:_

_— Вы не думали, что доктор Бреннан может быть субъектом, а доктор Ходжинс — ее ассистентом?_

_— Нет! — Бут бросает на Рида недобрый взгляд и тут же сам себя одергивает: — Нет, нет. Это абсолютно лишено смысла._

_— Хорошо, продолжайте, — кивает Рид, делая пометки._

_Бут, вздохнув, потирает ладонью глаза — слегка покрасневшие и опухшие от явного недосыпа, прежде чем снова начать говорить._

_— Кости предположила, что это она может быть субъектом, — красноречивый взгляд Бута лучше любых слов объясняет, что он думает об этой теории, — но Свитс сказал, что та слишком уважает жизнь. Кости и Свитс начали спорить, она вспылила и вернулась в лабораторию, я пошел за ней. Мы нашли Камиллу и рассказали о предположениях Свитса._

_— Как она на это отреагировала?_

_Бут пожимает плечами:_

_— Не удивилась. Выдвинула свою теорию о том, что субъект — это Свитс. В ее словах также был смысл. Мы начали подозревать друг друга. Для умников это было тяжело._

_— Вы психолог, агент Бут? — без тени сарказма интересуется Рид._

_— Я, как и вы, доктор Рид, должен разбираться в людях. Это моя работа, — Бут приподнимается, занимая более удобное место, и пытается рассмотреть, что записывает Рид. — Камилла как бывший коп, была убедительной в своих рассуждениях. Мы с Кости принялись искать улики против Свитса._

_Рид снова хмыкает, делая очередную пометку._

_— Не приходило ли вам в голову, агент Бут, что доктор Сароян просто пытается отвести от себя подозрения?_

_— Я проанализировал то, что она говорила, как она двигалась, — голос Бута звучит твердо и уверенно. — У меня были причины ей доверять._

_— А какие причины не доверять доктору Свитсу у вас были? — этот вопрос Рид считает весьма обоснованным, и все же он замечает тень, промелькнувшую на лице Бута._

_Но с ответом тот не мешкает:_

_— Логичные рассуждения Камиллы и мои собственные. Мы с Кости как раз были со Свитсом, проводили неофициальный… да даже не допрос, скорее дружескую беседу. Он метался, сомневался в том, что говорил. Я уже был готов арестовать его, когда позвонила Кэм и рассказала, что нашел доктор Ходжинс._

_Рид переворачивает страницу и разглаживает тыльной стороной ладони чистый блокнотный лист._

_— Что это были за улики? Повлияли ли они на профиль подозреваемого?_

_— Да, — кивает Бут. — На отваренной кости были остатки свинца, что сужало круг подозреваемых. Ходжинс показал Камилле карту района, где не происходила замена труб. Дом Ходжинса располагался там же, — заканчивает он с тихим вздохом._

_— Значит, он снова возглавил список подозреваемых? — подытоживает Рид._

_— Да._

_Взгляд Рида скользит по паре кривоватых строчек, что украсили собой белизну страницы, а после фокусируется на Буте._

_— Хорошо, агент Бут. Позовите доктора Бреннан, пожалуйста._

_Брови Бута резко взмывают вверх._

_— Вы будете допрашивать и ее? Но у Кости алиби._

_— Это стандартная процедура, и вам это хорошо известно._

Воспоминаний о том разговоре с агентом Бутом Спенсеру оказывается достаточно, чтобы быть готовым ответить Лэнсу.

— Он дает ощущение защищенности, разбирается в людях, доверяет инстинктам, может дать совет. 

— Да, — кивает Лэнс. — Он защитник для сына, коллег, друзей. Рядом с ним не страшно отправляться на дело. Чувствуешь себя уверено. 

Рассматривая кузена сейчас, Спенсер все еще чувствует не совсем уместное желание улыбаться; возможно, именно так себя ощущают люди при взгляде на котят или новорожденных детей?

— Доктор Бреннан рациональный человек, который все, что нельзя доказать научно, подвергает сомнениям, — озвучивает он очевидное. — Так почему ее ты выбрал на роль мамы? 

— Ты же знаешь, что это не так работает, — фыркает Лэнс.

— Знаю, — Спенсер все же улыбается. — Но мы же просто разговариваем, как друзья.

Лэнс вздыхает, переводя взгляд со Спенсера на пепельницу и обратно. Молчание слегка затягивается, но Спенсер терпелив. И не зря.

— Рядом с Бутом она другая, — все же поясняет Лэнс. — Он сглаживает острые углы. Помогает ей разбираться в психологии, пусть она и не считает ее за науку. Она доверяет Буту. 

_Доктор Бреннан смотрит на Рида, как на кости, которые принесли на повторный анализ. Именно так он себя и ощущает. Бреннан держится уверенно, пристально смотрит в глаза, словно предлагая игру «кто умнее»._

_Но кто сказал, что Рид отказывается от вызовов?_

_— Расскажите мне, доктор Бреннан, что было после того, как доктор Сароян позвонила агенту Буту и сообщила о находке доктора Ходжинса._

_— Я вернулась в лабораторию, — ее голос звучит размеренно и спокойно. — Мне нужно было еще раз все проверить, тогда я заметила, что кость подвергалась излучению, о чем и сообщила доктор Сароян._

_— Что сделала она? — черкая ручкой, интересуется Рид._

_— Совместно с мисс Джуллиан мы собрали моих студентов и дали им задание: проверить все десять тысяч костей, которые у нас находятся в модульном хранилище. — Бреннан кладет руку на подлокотник. — Я осталась с ними контролировать процесс._

_Намекая, что он весь во внимании, Рид кивает:_

_— Что было дальше?_

_— В коробке с останками ребенка были кости взрослого мужчины, такая же ситуация наблюдалась и в контейнере с женскими останками, — говорит Бреннан, поджимая губы. — Осмотрев кости, я отправила одну из студенток к доктору Сароян, чтобы она выявила ДНК. У черепа отсутствовала нижняя челюсть, и ею могла быть та, которую прислали в институт. Тогда нас с мисс Джуллиан позвал один из студентов, чтобы показать свою находку, — она замолкает, словно давая Риду время переварить информацию._

_Но ему передышка не требуется._

_— И что же он нашел?_

_— На черепах были удалены клыки. Это заставило меня задуматься: зачем Гормо… субъекту, — тут же поправляет она себя и продолжает: — Я знакома с не только с вашими научными работами, но и публикациями ваших коллег._

_— Отрадно слышать такое, — говорит Рид, склонив голову._

_— Это не похвала, доктор Рид, — невозмутимо поясняет Бреннан. — Констатация факта._

_Рид прокашливается, заполняя неловкую паузу, воцарившуюся после ее слов, и вместе с подобием улыбки выдавливает:_

_— Продолжим?_

_Бреннан кивает:_

_— Тогда я задумалась: зачем субъекту клыки? Мисс Джуллиан хотела запросить все видеозаписи за полгода из модульного хранилища костей, но их там никогда и не было. Я отправилась в лабораторию проверять челюсть, которую мы получили. Мне нужно было проверить свою догадку._

Всплывший в памяти образ доктора Бреннан весьма ярок, так что Спенсер вполне готов продолжить беседу с Лэнсом.

— Агент Бут и доктор Бреннан — отличная команда, — говорит он. — Они напоминают мне Эмили и Дерека, только мои ребята сосуществуют без любовного подтекста. А вот то, как они работают в команде, как понимают друг друга — все абсолютно одинаково.

Во взгляде Лэнса мелькает заинтересованность. Он выгибает бровь:

— Мы только и говорим с тобой обо мне и моих проблемах. Может, ты хочешь поговорить про свою жизнь или работу?

— Нет, с моей жизнью и работой все понятно, — парирует Спенсер. — Гидеон так и не вернулся, Хотч иногда нас воспитывает, Гарсия дарит тепло и радость, с Морганом продолжаем войну шуток. Все хорошо. 

— Мы так и не вернулись к разговору про твоего отца, — напоминает Лэнс. 

— Я общался с ним в рамках расследования, но продолжать общение или прощать его не собираюсь. У меня другие планы на жизнь.

Лэнс явно сожалеет, что поднял этот вопрос, но Спенсеру все равно стоит нечеловеческих усилий не разорвать зрительный контакт.

— Как мама? Я скучаю по ее голосу и по тому, как перед сном она читала нам стихи. 

— С переменным успехом, но беспокоиться не о чем. — Рид очень хочет сменить тему. — Вернемся к Заку? Таффит? Доктору Бреннан или агенту Буту? 

— Может быть, закажем пиццу? — Лэнс пожимает плечами. — Чувствую голод. 

Спенсер качает головой: а кузен все еще мастер уходить от не самых приятных разговоров.

— Да, было бы неплохо, — в итоге соглашается он.

Лэнс тянется к телефону, а Спенсер вновь проваливается в воспоминания. 

_Они вместе со Свитсом едут в лабораторию, чтобы представить профиль субъекта и его ассистента. Выйдя из машины, Рид просит Свитса собрать всех, а сам задерживается на парковке и звонит Хотчу._

_— Все в порядке, Рид? Мы готовы выехать через двадцать минут, — тот, как и обычно, предельно краток._

_— Да, Хотч, я справляюсь. — Рид прижимает телефон к уху плечом, одновременно выискивая в портфеле свой блокнот. — Просто хотел проконсультироваться, как лучше сообщить им, что один из них — предатель. Если допустить мысль, что тебе предстоял бы такой разговор с нашей командой…_

_Явно не желая дослушивать предположение Рида до конца, Хотч прерывает его:_

_— Я бы сказал, что мы все люди, и некоторые из нас могут совершать ошибки. Что мы лишь можем помочь друг другу принять выбор, который сделал кто-то из наших друзей. Попробовал бы убедить не терять доверия и веры в людей._

_— Некоторые из нас… совершают ошибки и лгут, — выдыхает Рид, впрочем, чувствуя, что сил на разговор с командой во главе с доктором Бреннан стало больше. — Спасибо, Хотч._

_— К слову, Рид, — будто между прочим замечает тот. — Останься на пару дней с кузеном. Когда появится дело, я сообщу куда прилететь._

_Рид прячет телефон в карман, заходит в институт. Все его ждут в кабинете доктора Бреннан: она сама сидит за рабочим столом, за ее спиной истуканом застыл Бут, сидящий на диване, Ходжинс сжимает руку слегка побледневшей Энджелы, а Свитс и доктор Сароян расположились на стульях для посетителей._

_—Я начну с профиля субъекта, которого вы называете Гормогоном, — Рид поправляет лямку портфеля. — Мужчина. Старше тридцати лет. Возможно, имеет постоянную работу или работает из дома, который является его храмом. Он никто. Человек-невидимка. Озлобленный на мир и историю, потому что не может найти свое место. Он физически силен, коммуникабелен, это позволяет ему управлять учеником. Вызывает интерес и способен поддержать беседу._

_— И как нам его найти? — спрашивает Бут. — Поместить объявление «Ищем людоеда, который ненавидит мир»?_

_— Нет, — Рид качает головой. — Чтобы найти учителя, сначала нужно найти ученика._

_— Ты готов озвучить его профиль? — Свитс напряженно смотрит на кузена._

_Рид еще раз обводит взглядом собравшихся в кабинете людей и, захлопнув ненужный, более существующий для виду, блокнот, начинает говорить:_

_— Это образованный мужчина, с IQ выше среднего. Возраст — от двадцати пяти до тридцати лет. Есть постоянная работа, но он не чувствует себя комфортно в общении, как со своим, так и с противоположным полом. У него слабая личность, он ищет покровителя, проводника, заступника. Имеет ученую степень. Разбирается в химии, антропологии. Знает лабораторию и институт, знает, как все устроено, знает, где есть слепые зоны и когда охрана совершает обход…_

_Рид читает эмоции на лицах членов команды: осознание, боль, отрицание, ужас вперемешку с принятием. И так — словно по замкнутому кругу._

_Спустя полминуты молчаливый шок покидает Ходжинса. Он вскакивает на ноги, повторяя, как заведенная игрушка одно и то же:_

_— Нет. Нет. Нет! Это не может быть! Он бы никогда…_

_Не в силах справиться с потрясением, он падает обратно на диван, закрыв лицо руками. Энджела, смахнув слезы, сжимает его плечо._

_— Агент Рид. — Бут смотрит ему в глаза. — Вы хотите сказать, что помощник, ученик субъекта — Зак?_

_— Наш Зак? — вторит ему Кэм._

_— Это подкреплено фактами, — моргнув, отвечает Рид._

_— Он прав, Бут, — Бреннан согласно кивает, подтверждая его слова. — У Зака есть доступ в модульное хранилище костей, он солгал насчет отметин на челюсти. Именно Зак подготавливал мономер. Он должен был рассчитать силу взрыва, но…_

_— Но Зак вместе с доктором Ходжинсом спорили, термопластик нагрелся. У него не было выхода, — заканчивает Рид. — Вы должны понимать, что все мы — люди, которые совершают ошибки._

_— Но мы не убиваем людей из-за своих ошибок, — Бут повышает голос, и на мгновение Риду кажется, что тому нестерпимо хочется швырнуть что-нибудь в стену, но он попросту не знает, что из вещей Бреннан можно разбить._

_— Зак знал, что даже от маленького взрыва можно пострадать, — доктор Сароян с надеждой смотрит на Рида, словно ждет, что он возьмет свои слова обратно, скажет, что ошибается. Что это — не Зак._

_— Поэтому он не дал Ходжинсу провести эксперимент, — вместо Рида глухо отвечает Бреннан. — Зак знал, что кто-то пострадает, и выбрал себя. Зак — рациональный человек, но его логика не безупречна._

_— Он доверился не тому человеку. — Свитс подымается на ноги и скользит бездумным взглядом по каждому из друзей. — И никто из нас не мог предположить, что такое возможно._

_Рид смотрит в их потерянные лица, не решаясь высказаться. Им нужно пережить свою боль в семейном кругу. Некоторые люди принимают решения, делают ставку на выбор, который им кажется логичным, просчитывают все до мелочей, кроме самого главного — как их близким придется жить с последствиями таких действий._

_Ремарк писал: «Чем меньше знаешь, тем проще жить. Знание делает человека свободным, но несчастным». И Рид с ним согласен._

Курьер с пиццей приезжает достаточно быстро, картонная коробка ложится на стол между Лэнсом и Спенсером. Они продолжают разговор.

— Ты идеально составил профиль Таффит. — Спенсер кивает сторону папки с делом. — Мне даже нечего добавить. 

— Я учился у лучшего, — улыбается Лэнс. — Я работал по твоим материалам, которые остались после дела Зака. Всегда нужно быть начеку. 

— Я, как и моя команда, иногда допускаем ошибки. 

— Ты сам говорил, что мы просто люди. — Лэнс пожимает плечами. — Мы не идеальные: кто-то из нас ранен, кто-то — борется со своими демонами, кто-то — совершает ошибки…

— А кто-то курит, — Спенсер бросает взгляд на пепельницу. 

— Таффит — вампир, умелый манипулятор, — игнорирует любые намеки Лэнс. — Я был уверен, что мы потеряем Бута. Мысленно готовился к этому сам и думал, как помочь команде. — Понимая, что Спенсер все еще смотрит на давно прекратившие дымить окурки, Лэнс вздыхает: — Да, знаю, ты скажешь, что я ищу себе оправдание. Но иногда сигарета — единственный выход. Помогает очистить мысли. 

— И загрязнить легкие, — Спенсер мягко журит его.

— Эй, Спенсер… — Лэнс ищет слова. — Я знаю, что это слабость. И помогаю другим избавиться от этой привычки. Но у меня нет зависимости. За всю жизнь у меня всего лишь минус тридцать шесть минут. 

— Ты только представь, сколько ты мог успеть за это время. — Спенсер взмахивает рукой, и треугольный кусок пиццы приземляется ему на брюки. 

Лэнс смеется:

— С детства ничего не изменилось. 

— Хочешь сказать, что падающая пицца — это константа нашего общения? — спрашивает Спенсер, стараясь вытереть пятно влажной салфеткой, предложенной Лэнсом. 

— Нам, как никому, нужна стабильность, — сдвигает плечами Лэнс.

Решив, что сделал с пятном все возможное, Спенсер с некой опаской косится в сторону коробки с едой, а после спрашивает:

— Ты часто видишься с Заком? 

— Как и с любым другим своим клиентом, — тут же отвечает Лэнс.

— Ты всегда можешь позвонить мне. 

— Ты ненавидишь технику. — Лэнс заинтересовано смотрит на пачку сигарет на столе. — Твой телефон, кроме принятия звонков, что-то еще может? 

— А разве телефон должен что-то еще уметь? — вопросом на вопрос отзывается Спенсер. — И ты уходишь от ответа.

Лэнс откладывает недоеденный кусок пиццы обратно в коробку и промокает пальцы салфеткой.

— Мне тяжело работать с Заком, — вздыхает он. — На меня давит осознание того, кем он был раньше, и того, кем он стал. Мне непросто видеть лица его друзей, когда они сами или кто-то другой о нем вспоминают. 

— Поэтому я и хотел с тобой поговорить о нем, ведь ты говоришь со всеми. 

— Я справляюсь. С каждым разом становится проще. — Лэнс достает сигарету из пачки под пристальным взглядом Спенсера. — Знаешь, мы же можем предотвращать зло, но не можем придумать для этого универсального способа. — Он качает головой и ломает сигарету пополам. 

— Плюс шесть минут, — с полуулыбкой проговаривает Спенсер.

— Дополнительное время для… чего? 

— Я читал, что в дополнительное время многие футбольные матчи кардинально меняли счет. — Спенсер внимательно наблюдает, как Лэнс проводит рукой над огоньком зажигалки. — А им дают стандартно — три минуты. 

Лэнс одергивает руку от огня, обжигаясь, как об жизнь. 

— Дополнительное время понадобится тебе, как минимум, для того, чтобы довести дело Таффит до конца, — не унимается Спенсер. — Продолжать эксперимент с агентом Бутом и доктором Бреннан…

— Тебе же не нравится то, что я так над ним работаю, — удивленно вскидывает голову Лэнс.

— Я в состоянии принять такой твой выбор. — Спенсер пожимает плечами. — И, в случае чего, знаю, как жить с его последствиями. Я беспокоюсь о тебе точно так же, как ты переживаешь об их чувствах. Не хочу, чтобы твоя иллюзия оказалась лучше, чем реальность. 

Лэнс склоняет голову набок и улыбается:

— Мне нравится моя жизнь. У меня есть ты, друзья, коллеги, хорошая работа, которая помогает людям. Я нужен своей семье, которую выбрал сам. 

— Как и они тебя, — Спенсер возвращает улыбку кузену. — Именно так это и работает. Если ты будешь в чем-то сомневаться, ты знаешь, как со мной связаться или где меня найти. 

— Минус двенадцать минут и плюс десяток вопросов. Спасибо, Спенсер. 

Спенсер кивает, чувствуя, что Лэнс говорит с подтекстом, который он не понимает. На всякий случай, он убирает от него пепельницу подальше и улыбается собственным мыслям. Дополнительное время никогда не помешает. 

Сегодня Спенсер для Лэнса — лишь способ справиться с этой жизнью.


End file.
